Spineless
by The Nameless Constellation
Summary: Even though they regarded them as the spine of the team. The damage is already done. Or is there still hope sleeping within him? 【Male!OC - Yaoi】
1. Prologue

**Warning!:** This contains Yaoi (Boy X Boy), so don't like, don't read!

**Prologue: Without Any Warning A Change Will Come Barging**

* * *

><p><em>On my second year in high school, a certain incident occurred. An incident that was certainly something I could not forget, until tomorrow, the next day after and forever. It was something that is enough to make me lose grasp on what I used to held dearly with passion.<em>

_**BAM!**_

_Right at that moment, I thought I was done for. The sensation of the impact that abruptly hits my chest... The feeling of the air knocked out of my lungs... The backs of my teammates and the stadium lights, everything before seemed to blur and dissolve. And eventually the cheers turned into gapes and gasps of sheer shock._

_"Sorata!"2_

_This made me wonder. Sometimes you want to be considerate of others. Yet that consideration of yours becomes their own downfall instead. The anguish of the thought that the fault is undeniably pointed towards you, was something that would make you grow downhearted._

_What was supposed to be our first memorable debut on an official court, became our first unfortunate event in life._

* * *

><p><em>Karasuno High School, huh... <em>I gazed upon the school building, which looked rather simple, just as I expected.

As I entered the school, I quickly noticed the bustle going around the hallways. Where other's constantly tried their best to entice others to join their own club and so.

_Gladly, he mentioned that there was no volleyball club existing here..._

"Sorata!~"

I flinched in impulse as I heard that very familiar voice. Turning behind me, there he stood. Hisoka Kazuo. A person who I met under strange circumstances in middle school, and always seem to be over friendly and obliging to the needs of others. However, based on what I noticed. He has a more stronger bond with his other friends who went to other schools, yet he choose to attend this school. I could only wonder what the reason for this could be. I'll have to consider asking him later on.

"Morning, Hisoka-kun. I see that you're pretty lively today too" I greeted with a smile. "You think so? I think I'm very sad deep down that I can't be on the same class as you" I looked at him, knowing what comes next. "After all, I can't have much of a chance to get you to do my homework-" I heaved a loud exasperated sigh to cut him off, "I knew that you would say that again".

Hisoka grinned sheepishly, "Guess like my plans are exposed". "Anyway, I'm done checking out the all the floor of the school, so wanna go with me to inspect the remaining places?".

"Going on one of your building inspection adventure _again_?" Ah yes, this was a whim of his. Whenever we would go into a new place, he would surely go ahead to look around it's surroundings until his satisfied.

* * *

><p>"The baseball field was really wide! I'm glad that I choose this school!" He stretched his arms wide off the air.<p>

"By the way, have you given your club application already?" I asked, "You're going to join the baseball club, right?". "Yeah, but..." Hisoka suddenly let out a sullen pout, "I'm joining as a first year, so I will probably get a load of chores from the seniors. I especially hate it when they get bossy".

"It can't be helped, that's how the levels of seniority works..." Although, I'm unable to disagree to that fact. I dislike that inferior feeling too.

Suddenly I came into a halt as I heard a familiar noise. I looked over where it came from, and noticed that it came inside from the gym. The echo of the ball slamming onto the floor, and the squeaks of shoes against the ground...

"A basketball club?" I muttered out my thought. "Y-Yeah, probably..." I somewhat perceived the nervous look on Hisoka's face. Is there something inside that gym, or...

"Ah, wait Sorata!" He called after I started to walk my way to the door. Grasping the knob, I slid it a little and peeked over the small opening. And there I saw...

"Hisoka-kun... Why did you lie to me about this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Actually, publishing this takes more courage than I thought. Not to mention that I get easily nervous whenever people see my works or so...

I hope you guys get what Hisoka did there. In fact, this story was originally supposed to have a different plot. Yet after watching one of the episodes, I had a sudden idea that popped out of my mind. So that plot drastically changed into this plot!

This is not my first fanfic though, I written one fanfic before. But now I have realized how crappy it was and decided to delete it away. That's why I don't mind receiving a review or two from you readers. I would like to be informed of the dents that I didn't notice in this story. As soon as possible, I want to know how you feel about the story and how you can relate to the OC. After all, there's always room for improvement.

Also lately I have been overly attached to Male!OC stories, that's why I wanted to make one myself and probably more in the future. And since that I'm one hell of a Fujoshi (A Yaoi Fan), so I couldn't resist the urge to throw in that BL genre into this fanfic. And I'm still debating of who he is going to be paired up with. If you readers have someone to suggest, then don't hesitate and tell me, okay?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Nervous Pressure And The Awkward Impression**

* * *

><p><em>He kept quiet about it the whole time...<em> I turned over to my left side, staring blankly at the wall. _I'm glad that he is being thoughtful of my situation... But_.

* * *

><p><em>"It's because I want to see you play like before once again" His face was drooped both in hope and guilt. Seeing him like this made my heart clench and emotions mix. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. I felt like my body was paralyzed within a icy glaze. So he had kept it a secret, and covered the fact that this school did have a volleyball club. When he had told me there wasn't existing here.<em>

_Unable to handle the heavy tension, I shakily took one step back, and another. Before I completely turned away from him, and ran._

* * *

><p>I placed my hand over my chest, clutching the material of the clothing. <em>But I'm truly scared...<em>

_I don't want to feel the same agony before..._

* * *

><p><em>My first encounter with volleyball happened around my first year in middle school.<em>

_Alike to Hisoka, I only solely focused on baseball that time. But, suddenly one day, some of the volleyball members came pleading for someone to fill in for their practice match. Because unfortunately, they had too little members and now one had a injury making him unable to be on court._

_All of us in the baseball club looked at each other- seeing who was willing to take it. Yet there was no sign of interest in anyone's eyes, only sympathy for them. I was also the same. However, I'm not even a regular player in the team. Or either someone who had outstanding traits to show off at any tournament. So maybe..._

_"Then..." I started a little bit sheepish, "I'm fine with it". They gaped in surprise and utter delight. Seconds later the captain of the team, Jirou Shizuya, dubbed the Weirdo Captain, hugged me shouting cheers by the lines of "I'm so glad!" and "Thank you". I didn't expect it either myself. That inside of me, a fluttery feeling sprouted, somehow happy to see such relieved expressions on their faces. As if they just found a hero by the last minute of disaster._

_A hero... That's what I have thought by first._

* * *

><p>"...suhi... Yasuhi Sorata-kun!" I jolted on my seat, and frantically looked around before realizing that I had fell asleep in class. And awoken by the teacher enraged by my behavior.<p>

I blushed beet red, muttering my apologies. Earning some giggles and chuckles from my fellow classmates. Although, at the first seat in the first row, I noticed Hisoka looking at me worriedly. I know it by now, he's still guilty about what happened yesterday. But it cannot be helped, even if it's just his own intention for my own good.

"Jeez... I'll let you get away this time" the teacher sighed, before moving back to her respective task. I averted my gaze down to my desk, feeling the lack of sleep getting me already.

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the start of break time, some of the students left and some stayed behind to probably eat lunch in their own classroom or hold some chit chat with their group. I took a glance over Hisoka's desk, only to find out that he wasn't there. Well, that's expected from a hardworking person like him. Hisoka always had the perfect attendance when it comes to practice.<p>

_Yet here I am, unable to do anything_. My shoulders drooped by the the thought of it.

* * *

><p>And the next day came. Because of my lack of intent to sleep, I had nothing to do and just decided to attend school early. Although, when I did so, the classroom was still locked. <em>As expected, I mean, it's still around downright six in the morning...<em> Sighing, I decided to stroll around the school grounds to kill time.

_Before I knew it, I came here..._ I stiffly stood in front of the volleyball club's door. And even became more statue-like when I suddenly heard voices and noises within the gym. _Do they always have practice this early...?_ I blinked._ I guess a peek won't hurt... That's right! Just to see how good our school's team is._ Nodding at the idea, I hesitantly grabbed the knob and slid it, slowly to make sure not make any sound that would alert them.

And within that small gap, I saw a scenery that was breathtakingly enchanting. Off the ground he bounced, and there in the air, it felt as if he had an individual life in the gravity. Somewhat seeming like a bird with wings spread wide. With one swing of the arm, the ball was blown onto the other side of the court, with a slam clear to the ears._ Ah... How I missed that._

"Yatta! I did it! Did you see that Kageyama?! It went BAM!" I raised an eyebrow at his rather weird explanation. But nevertheless, I strangely did understand what he meant. "That was nothing. Even an amateur is capable of doing such" Came a piercing comment from the grumpy looking individual. I continued to watch as their conversation went on. Feeling quite nostalgic.

"Is there something you want from our club?" I flinched the moment I heard a voice coming from behind me. My movement was alike to robot with broken screws, I turned to this person who called out. Judging from the clad black jersey it was obvious that he was a member of the volleyball club too. With light colored hair and brown eyes, alongside with a mole under his left eye. There was a seemingly soothing smile settled upon his face, and somewhat made me feel reassured. Just a little.

_ Oh yeah, I need to find an excuse to slip out..._ Although my actions are failing already, for my eyes were twitching around and I tried my best to restrain the shaky nervousness. "U-uhm... Ah! I was just curious of what's inside here and-" I spoke too fast for my own good, and ended up biting my tongue. "Are you okay?" Great, now I made him worried. I was distracted on decreasing the pain, that I didn't notice his hand coming near my face, not until it came to contact with it.

"Open your mouth" _Eh?_ My cheeks slightly reddened at that. "Your tongue might be bleeding" I feel like a child being fussed over by a caring mother. But now I'm starting to taste the rusty flavor of blood. Hesitatingly I opened my mouth, making sure not too wide. "It sure is bleeding a little bit, thankfully you didn't bit it that hard" He retracted his hand and reached into his bag, then handed me a bottle of water. _What kindness though..._ I bowed my head a little in gesture of thanks, before taking off the plastic cap and drinking the contents.

He smiled once again, "May I know what your name is?".

"It's Yasushi Sorata... Um, thank you..." "Sugiwara Koshi, I'm a third year" I nodded, and not long later my eyes widened in realization. "M-My bad! I didn't think that were my senior!" _How come I could be such an idiot?_

"It's fine, I don't really care about such" Sugiwara- I mean Sugiwara-senpai reassured to me. "By the way, I remembered I had something to take care of! So I need to excuse myself for now!" With my mind in a utter mess, I ran away.

_Ugh... Now I made one hell of a way to make a first impression... Not to mention to a senior. _I had this urge to punch and scold myself._ Isn't this always the pattern I go with? Both fearing what's in front and behind me, and because of that I could only run away from it with my eyes closed. Pretending as if I couldn't see it._

_Since when did you become such a feeble coward, Sorata?_

* * *

><p><strong>( Third Person POV )<strong>

"Suga-san, who were talking with?" Tanaka plopped his head out of the door, staring at the running figure of Sorata. "Yasushi Sorata, it seems like his a freshman. He told me that he was just curious to see what's inside".

"Eh..." The male hummed.

_But why was he such in a hurry? As if he was hiding something._ Sugiwara turned away before entering the gym, _Does he have some kind of interest in our club?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for being kinda late to update this. I suddenly got a call and my manager told me we had for three days and one next week. Actually, I also have work today. Oh! And I want to thank you **GoodbyeGreySkies** and** Sealandismagical** for giving out a review. I will take your suggestions in consideration. Actually, I could imagine Tsukishima being quite tsundere once he is in a relationship with Sorata. But as for Nishinoya, it would progress into a trip and stand situation. Meaning it was Sorata who tripped but Nishinoya himself will be the one to always help him stand up. This is why I find it hard to choose between those two!

As for all those who put this story in their favorites, and the ones who followed too. Thank you very much! I'm so happy that even after a tiring day of work, when I saw the status of the story, I was so utterly glad. Once again, thank you!


End file.
